The 5 Mermaids
by AmianFan14
Summary: The title says it all. Reagan, Madison, Natalie, Amy, and Sinead go to a mysterious island and find this pool. What happens when they jump into the strange pool during a full moon? Weird things happen and some strange abilities. Romance, humor, and so much more.
1. Boat Ride

**Hey, my first fanfic so take it easy on me please. Time for the disclaimer.**

**Me: Hey, Dan**

**Dan: What?**

**Me: Could you do the disclaimer? **

**Dan: No! Why should I? **

**Me: Fine. I guess you want everybody to know that I'm the best ninja around.**

**Dan: NO! AmianFan14 does not own the 39 clues or any of the characters. **

**Me: Thanks! On with the story. QK**

Amy POV

"Ahhhhhh!" shrieked Natalie. Probably just Dan again. Being the good cousin that I am, I went to see what happened. Natalie was all wet and Dan was rolling over laughing with a bucket next to him. "Daniel! I will get you!" Natalie threatened. She pulled out her dart gun and aimed it at Dan's head. Before she could pull the trigger, I managed to slap it out of her hand.

"Dan. Why did you do that?" I lectured. "You know Natalie's just going to get mad so why-". Dan interrupted. "Okay. Okay, sister-san. I'll stop." He went back to playing around with Hamilton and Jonah He's 14 and still immature.

"Hey Natalie, are you alright?" I asked.

"No. Your idiot brother just poured a bucket of freezing water on me," she cried.

"Maybe we could go on a boat ride. Just the 5 of us. I mean it could be fun," I said hoping to cheer her up and I did.

"Sure, but not too far. I want to stay close to the beach," she almost demanded.

"Maybe we could find something interesting," I thought. There was a chance.

**Thanks for reading this I'm sure to have the next one up soon. Sorry it's short, but it's just to make you curious on what happens next. XD This looks like a sideways ninja. QK Reviews please.**

**Peace Power and Ninjas**


	2. Cahill Island

**Hey thanks for the reviews, but I really need reviews. Maybe updating will help you.**

**Me: Amy**

**Amy: Y-yes.**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer? (imagine puppy eyes)**

**Amy: Sure. AmianFan14 does not own the 39 clues or any of the characters.**

**Me: Thanks. Let the reading begin. **

Natalie's POV

"_That stupid git poured seawater all over me! He could have accidently scooped up a sea urchin," Natalie thought. _

They were on their way, Reagan, Madison, Amy, Sinead, and Natalie, to this island near the beach. It was called Cahill Island.

_"Funny," Natalie thought. "I don't recall there being another stronghold on an island."_

When they got to the island, they decided to investigate. The bad thing was that the motorboat ran out of gas and now they were stranded on a pesky island with bugs.

"Hey. The motor boat ran out of gas and now we're stranded on an island near the beach. Can you come and get us. Please," Natalie texted Ian. But the worst thing was that there was no signal right before she could send the text.

She didn't bother going back to where there was signal because she didn't want to lose the others so she hurried after them. Now they were in a rocky area and the rocks were all wet so if you put your foot in a wrong spot, you might slip. Or fall like Amy did. The weird thing was she didn't get up; it was like she fell into a hole or something.

"H-help," Natalie heard Amy stutter. Sinead walked right where Amy was and fell too.

"Yeah. I think you should help," Sinead said. This time Natalie went to investigate and saw a big hole in the ground. Natalie scooted forward a little and this time she fell. What a bad day for the Cahill's huh?

"Reagan! Madison!" Natalie yelled. "You better get your little Dolt selves over here!"

"Coming!" They said in unison. "And it's Holt!" Natalie heard running and screamed "NO!"

Before they knew it, the Holts were in the hole with them.

"Way to go you Dolts. Now how are we supposed to get out!" Natalie scolded them.

They were so into their argument that they didn't realize Amy was rubbing her ankle and saying "ow". Only Sinead noticed.

Sinead eventually found an exit, but it was an entrance to a different cave. Except this cave had a weird pool. A hole was at the top of the cave, but the strange thing was that it looked like a volcano. But where's the lava? The full moon shown bright.

"I guess this is the only way out," Sinead stated. "So come on. We got to swim our way out."

"Wait. What if there is no exit. I'll go check," Reagan volunteered. She dived in and came back a minute later. "It's about a 30 second swim out so I think we can make." She I eyed Amy nervously.

"It's okay. I think I can make it," she nodded confidently.

They all jumped in and then the moon shined on all of them and bubbles started appearing in the pool. They just floated there, shocked and when it was gone, they all went under.

"That was 31 seconds," Sinead corrected. Reagan just waved her off. Good thing the boys wondered where they were and found them as soon as they reached the surface. All the boys (except for Dan) reached out to help the girls. Ian helped Amy. Hamilton helped Sinead. Ned helped Madison. Ted helped Reagan. But nobody helped Natalie.

_"I would've been happy if Dan helped me. What am I thinking!" Natalie thought. _But what made her happy was that it had been Dan who put the towel around her shoulders. Then he just walked off. She sighed.

**Well, that's it. Please review. And those of you who wanted to know who the pairings were going to be, you'll find that out in this chapter. Hopefully I put it out there a little. Reviews please. It'll make me happy. Maybe you'll even get a cookie. (::) And milk. \_/**

**Peace Power and Ninjas **


	3. Transformation With tails!

**Watching the Percy Jackson movie it's awesome! QK I know I've been updating every day, but once school starts I can't because I'll be doing homework and stuff and my school blocked this website so I can't get on it at school. I'll update when I have the chance okay.**

**I do not own the 39 clues and if I did, Evan would already be in the hospital for stealing Amy away from Ian. **

Okay this story is going to be about the personalities of each girl and then the story will begin.

Amy: She is a little like a mini Emma except she's not blonde and not as bossy. She loves to swim and, just like Emma, she's never done anything wrong, but never tries to prove herself as a rebel.

Sinead: Kind of like Cleo, but never fails a class. And she doesn't have brown hair, but has auburn hair. Totally different.

Natalie: I don't have a person for her because there's no one in the season that is like her. But I think it would be the bossy side of Emma because Natalie likes to boss people around.

Reagan and Madison: They're like the mini Rikki except they're a little bit less girly than Rikki. Rikki acts like a boy and acts like a girl sometimes.

Okay. Everybody lives in Attleboro. Natalie and Ian live there because they don't have their mom so they settled in Attleboro.

-The real story-

Reagan POV

Reagan had just come from her morning jog. She was all sweaty and she reeked. As soon as she got into her room, she grabbed her clothes for the shower. She went to the bathroom and turned on the water. She stepped in and before she knew it, she had a tail!

"What the," she said. Reagan turned off the water and got out of the bath tub. Well, at least she tried to. She just ended up on her stomach, on the floor, with a big thud.

"_How much does this thing weigh!" she thought. "This thing could weigh a ton!" _She flopped over on her back and grabbed a towel. She rubbed the tail as much as she could and it finally disappeared. She had to call Amy. This was so awesome. Well, only for the Holts, would this be awesome.

She went to Madison's room and she was lying in bed with a tail too!

Madison's POV

"_What the heck?!" Madison thought. "What is this?!" _She drank her water in bed and all of a sudden she had a tail.

Flashback

_Madison got out of bed and went downstairs to get a bottle of water. Once she got back up the stairs, she went in and closed the door. Madison sat down on the bed and drank at least half of the bottle. She was now lying in bed with a tail?! This can't be real._

End of flashback

This is so cool! Oh no Reagan just and she was staring at the tail.

"Awesome! You have one too!" Reagan said. "Look! I have one." She then got the bottle of water and poured it on her. In a few seconds, Reagan was on the floor with a tail.

"I think you just blew our chance of getting towels," Madison said.

"Oh," she realized.

Reagan crawled over to the bathroom and brought over some towels. (She moved by pulling herself with her elbows. Like in the army).

They rubbed their tails with the towels and they turned back to normal. They asked Hamilton if he could drive them to Amy's house. (P.S. Grace's mansion) They were on their way to the mansion.

Amy POV

Amy woke up and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Dan came down 15 minutes later. It looked like Dan was hiding something, but Amy thought nothing of it before. She quietly finished her breakfast and went back up to her room.

The door was slightly opened and Amy slid through. When she closed the door, a bucket of water fell on her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amy shrieked. But she didn't scream because of the water. She screamed because instead of her legs all wet, there was a huge tail. Since she was on the ground and the floor, she locked the door so Dan couldn't see. He would freak.

She was no Tomas, but she managed to crawl over to the bathroom and wipe herself with a towel. She was back to normal once she was dry. She texted Sinead. The text said:

Hey Sinead. Could you come over? I think I have a tail.

She might think Amy was crazy, but she had to tell someone and certainly is not going to be Dan. Plus, Sinead was her closet friend. She could tell her anything.

Sinead POV

That was a good experiment. But Sinead had to wash her hands to get the chemicals off. Yeah, she was wearing gloves during the experiment, but one could never be sure. She went to her room and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the fossit rubbed soap on her hands and rinsed off the soap with water.

Precisely 10 seconds after her hands touched water, she was on the floor with a tail?! What the heck. According to science there can be no such thing as mermaids. But here she was lying on the floor with a tail.

She quickly grabbed a towel and rubbed it as much as she could.

"_Yeah right. Like drying it will do anything," _she thought. Much to her surprise, she had legs again. She walked out of the room and grabbed her phone. She got a text for Amy it said:

Hey Sinead. Could you come over? I think I have a tail.

What?! Her too! Sinead texted Amy back. It said:

I think I have one too. I'll meet you at your house.

She grabbed her keys and drove over to the mansion.

Natalie POV

Natalie woke up and did her morning routine as usual. She got up and took her morning shower.

"Ahhhhhh!" Natalie shrieked. She was lying in her bathtub with the shower running. She heard a knock on the door. It was Ian.

"Natalie? Are you okay?" Ian asked. She didn't want Ian to see her like this. Not with a … tail. She shuddered at the thought. The thought of being a fish was absolutely absurd.

"Yes Ian. I'm quite fine." She lied. Ian didn't notice because a Lucian can't detect another Lucian. Especially the brilliant Natalie Kabra. Natalie turned off the water and flopped out of the bathtub. She grabbed the nearest towel and dried herself. She was back to normal.

Natalie asked Ian to drive her to Amy's house. (Which he was happy to do). She had to tell Amy what happened. It might've happened yesterday when they stepped in that pool. Maybe all the others had tails too.

**What do you think? I know it's a cliff hanger, but I already have the next chapter thought up in my mind. I promise there will be some Amian, Hamead, Natan, Nedison, or Teagan in the later chapters, but I don't know how to put it. Please help. PM me if you have any ideas. I think I'll do Natan as a prank, but not sure yet. Reviews please. XD**


	4. Meeting and discoveries

**Hey. First I'd like to give a shout out to Agent Get Amy and Ian Together. She was the one who gave me the idea on how one of the boys find out about the tails. Who do you think will find out? You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. :( **

Amy POV

All the girls just texted Amy saying that they were on their way to the mansion. And that they had tails. Not very odd for Amy because she had one too. Soon, all the girls were there and they gathered in Amy's room.

"Okay. We need to get this correct," Amy said. "We all have tails, right?" They all agreed.

"What if we're mermaids?!" Natalie exclaimed. Everybody shushed her. "What? Oh," she realized. For a Lucian, she really didn't get it. As for an Ekat, they did get because they're scientist and if a scientist found out mermaids were real, they would want to do experiments on them. And nobody wanted to be picked and prodded with.

"Really, Natalie! What if Dan heard us?!" Amy scolded. "He's always eavesdropping on me."

"Okay. First, we need to see how we change into….mermaids," she almost whispered the last word. "I think it happens when we touch water. Maybe 10 seconds after we touch water, we have tails." She grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on her. About ten seconds after the water touched her, she was lying on Amy's bed with a tail.

Reagan ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She handed it to Sinead and she dried herself. She was back to normal.

"So we change back to normal when we're dry?" Natalie asked. They all nodded.

Just then Amy's phone buzzed. It was a text from Fiske. It said:

"Call everybody for a pool party at the mansion."

"Oh no," Amy groaned. This was the worst possible time for a pool party. Especially with Dan, he'd probably spray them with water. And that was a bad idea considering that they turn into mermaids when they touch water. She texted Fiske back. It said:

"When is it and is it a reunion or just for one day?" She sent the text.

"Great. There's a pool party." Amy said.

"What's wrong with a pool party?" Madison asked her. Everybody just looked at her like she was stupid. Reagan nudged her. "Oh. Because of the…mermaid thing. Now I get it."

Fiske texted back. It said:

"The pool party is tomorrow and the Cahill's will be staying here for the rest of the summer because we need to reunite the family."

Great. Not only will they have to deal with Dan and stupid pranks, but most of his pranks include water.

"Could you call your siblings and tell them to pack their stuff for several weeks at the mansion? Fiske said that everybody has to come over because we need to reunite the family." Amy asked.

They all nodded and started to call their siblings. Once they were done, they all sat in awkward silence. Then Reagan started doing these weird hand movements. She was focusing on the water bottle.

"What are you doing, Holt?" Sinead asked.

"I'm trying to see if I have powers. I mean, if we're going to be mermaids, why not have super cool powers to go with it?" she continued with her hand movements.

"We don't have powers, Dolt! Why would beautiful mermaids have powers?!" Natalie exclaimed.

"It's Holt and it would be cool to have powers!" Reagan was starting get angry now. Then suddenly a water bottle burst.

Amy held her hands up in defense from the water and suddenly the water froze. They all sat shocked at what happened.

"Did I do that?" Amy asked.

Well, it had to be you. It wasn't us," Sinead said. "But how did the water bottle burst? I think it was Reagan. She was mad and then the bottle burst." Everybody stared at Reagan. She focused on the water bottle and then it burst. Amy held her hand up and it froze.

"This is so cool." Madison said.

"So let me get this straight. Whenever I'm mad or I just use my mind, the water goes boom. That is so cool!" Reagan exclaimed. Everybody else agreed.

"And I just put my hand up and I freeze water," Amy looked like that was absolutely awesome.

Everyone else tried to find their ability, but with no luck. This was going to be an interesting reunion.

Sinead POV

She went to the backyard where Hamilton, Dan, and Ian. Ian was getting beat badly. Ian spotted her and walked over to her. Hamilton was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hello Sinead," Ian greeted.

"Hi," she greeted him back. Every time he went over to talk to her, he always made fun of her. Sinead never really liked that.

"What are you doing out here? I mean, you're always with Amy when you're outside," he asked.

She suddenly felt angry. Why couldn't she be outside? "Why can't I be outside? It's a free country and what if I wanted to get some air?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Is that true or is it because you wanted to watch Hamilton?" he smirked. Sinead felt like punching him. He was never this mean to Amy so why did he have to be mean to her best friend? The hose was right beside them. Maybe she could see if she could find her power, but of course it wouldn't work.

Hamilton was walking over. Sinead focused on the hose while Ian kept on blabbering. The hose started to vibrate. Sinead took a little step away from Ian and, luckily, Ian didn't notice. The hose started Ian with water. Ian fell back into the pool. Hamilton stopped dead in his tracks, looking shocked. Sinead ran to Amy's room before they could ask question.

"_Good thing I'm not Reagan. The hose would've burst and torn shreds," _Sinead thought.

Natalie POV

Sinead came in screaming "Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what happened?!" She told them the whole story about Ian and the water hose. By the end, we were all cracking up, except Amy. She looked a little worried. Huh, typical Madrigal.

Natalie was mad. She didn't have a power. She tried doing what Reagan did, but failed. She tried controlling the water like Sinead, but failed at that too. She frowned. Why couldn't she do any cool stuff.

The others were watching her. "What?" she demanded.

"It's just that you don't have a power. So we're surprised." Madison said. "Don't worry. I don't have-," Natalie cut her off with her hand held in front of her. The water behind Madison, turned to goo and Natalie noticed.

"Eww! That's disgusting. Look behind you at that water bottle," Natalie said. They all stared at the glob of goo.

"That's awesome!" Madison said. She dumped it out and played with glob. "I bet this would be good stuff for a prank! Amy. Didn't you say that Dan pranked you earlier?" Amy nodded. Madison had an evil look on her face. They all knew what she meant.

-The next day-

All the Cahill's arrived and the pool party was starting. The girls were just FAR away from the pool, hoping not get any water on them. They were close to the door so if anyone got them wet, they could make a quick run to Amy's room.

They saw all the boys huddled into a group. Dan got out of the pool and walked over to the girls. They leaned away from him as much as they could.

"Hey guys. Why aren't you joining in?" he gestured to the pool. They all shrugged. Then Dan did something that totally blew everyone's mind. He hugged Natalie.

Natalie pushed him away and ran to Amy's room before she could change. She made it to Amy's doorway before and then she turned into a mermaid. The others followed her and dragged her into the room.

"Wow. That was close," Madison said.

"Yeah. You guys dry her. I'm just going outside the room to think," Amy said as she walked out.

Amy POV

Amy saw Ian in the hallway when she walked out. Ian noticed her and walked over. As Ian got closer, Amy backed away.

"Where's Natalie?" he asked. Amy shrugged and tried to walk in the other direction and tripped on her own feet. She almost fell until Ian caught her. He pulled her up and now they were touching.

Staring into those amber eyes, Amy totally forgot about the water and when she did realize, she pushed away and tried to run to her room, but turned into a mermaid before she could even open the door.

Ian caught her again before she landed on the ground with a thump. He realized Amy was a mermaid, but she interrupted his thoughts.

"Ian! Take me to my room. Somebody might see," Amy said. Ian opened the door, but couldn't drag her inside because of she weighed a ton.

"Hey. Can you help me? She's really heavy," he asked. They all shook their head.

"We can't Ian. We'll change too." Natalie said calmly, like this wouldn't make her brother freak out.

He stared wide-eyed at them, but put all his strength in pulling Amy in. He closed the door and grabbed a towel. He handed it to Amy. Amy was human again.

"Guys. I think I need to talk to Ian alone please?" Amy asked. They all nodded and left the room.

Amy explained the whole story and when she was done, Ian was speechless. "I understand if you don't want to be here anymore. You probably think I'm crazy," Amy sighed.

"I don't think you're crazy," Ian said. Amy looked up and soon became lost into those beautiful amber eyes. Ian leaned in closer. "I think you're just as beautiful as you were before." Ian leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was amazing and when they broke apart, Amy was smiling and so was Ian.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Total Amian. It's long because I wanted to make up for all the cliff hangers. Next chapter will probably be a Nedison story. I'm not sure. Reviews please. It would be so nice. I also need ideas! I think I'm coming down with writer's block. I can't think of anything for the next chapter. May the ninjas be with you. **

**Peace Power and NINJAS QK**


	5. New power

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to Agent Get Amy And Ian Together for the wonderful idea. Man, I feel like Dan because I'm eating this ginormous sandwich. Actually, two of them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

Madison POV

Why does she have to be the one without a cool power? It wasn't fair. She was at a coffee shop thinking. Ned came over.

"Madison. Are you okay? I mean…..." he hesitated. "You haven't been yourself lately. You've been sort of glum." He seemed genuinely concerned.

She just sat there stirring her now cold coffee. _"He's sweet and thoughtful. It's cute when he thinks too hard and does that thing with his nose- stop! Madison. Get a hold of yourself. You do not like the Ekat. Even if you did, he wouldn't like you back. Not after what you did to his family," _Madison thought.

Madison's family had planted an explosion that caused Ned to have terrible headaches, Ted to be blind, and Sinead to have these really bad scars. Everything was okay now, Ted could see, Ned didn't have the headaches anymore, but Sinead still had the scars.

Ned was still talking. I'm sorry Ned, but I really need to be alone," she said.

"I'm really concerned about you. You're usually happy and now you're really sad," Ned said.

Now Madison was annoyed. He might be cute, but the boy just couldn't leave her alone when she needed to be alone. She balled up her fist to keep from banging her fist on the table and yelling at him to go away.

Suddenly, smoke started to come out of the drink. Ned noticed this and touched the cup. He jerked his hand away.

"It's hot!" Ned exclaimed. Madison glanced at her hand and then the cup and then uncurled her hand. The cooled down. She smiled.

"_Cool. I can heat things up," _she thought. She left the money on the table and went to Amy's house.

When she got there, she told the girls about the incident at the coffee shop and did a demonstration. She grabbed a glass of water and made it boil.

The only person that wasn't there was Natalie. _"Where's Natalie? She would be so jealous," _was all Madison thought.

Natalie POV

Natalie was outside standing near the pool. She knew it was a bad idea, but she needed someplace to think. She didn't know that Dan was behind her in position in which he was ready to pounce.

Dan jumped on Natalie and they both fell into the pool.

"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! Get me out of this pool right now!" she screamed. It was already too late. She could feel herself changing.

"What's wrong with the pool? Come on Natalie. Lighten up." he said. He obviously didn't get it. Well, of course he didn't. He doesn't know.

"You don't understand. I'm not normal," Natalie muttered. Dan just stared at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean your not- Oh," he was staring at the tail. "Awesome! You're a mer-," Natalie clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! Someone might hear you!" she hissed. She felt something tickle her hand. She yanked her hand away. "Eww. Did you lick my hand?" she asked disgusted. He nodded. "You're disgusting."

"But you still think I'm cute right," he said grinning.

"No! Why would you think that?" Natalie lied.

He blushed. "I kinda read your diary," he said. He quickly said something before I could protest. "Sorry I was in your room, but my ninja suit was gone and I knew that you had taken it. So I went to your room and looked around. I saw your diary open so I read it to see if you had written anything about hiding my ninja suit and then I saw that you had written that you thought I was cute and that you liked me. Then I kinda felt the same way-," Natalie cut him off with a kiss.

It was the only way she could get him to shut up and plus, she kinda wanted to kiss him. When she heard him say that he felt the same way, she couldn't resist. They broke apart and stared at each other. Dan finally spoke up.

"So this kinda means we're together now," he said.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. He shook his head and then kissed her again. They then realized that they needed to get out before people saw Natalie's tail.

The girls came out and Dan tried to convince them that they were dreaming, but Natalie just cut him off.

"It's okay Dan. They already know," Natalie told Dan. Madison came over and stretched her hand over Natalie. There was steam coming from Natalie's tail.

"Ow. That stings," Natalie complained. Soon she was back to normal. "Wow. Reagan, you found your power," Natalie congratulated her.

"It's Madison, but at least you remembered one of our names and thanks." Madison said.

Dan just stared. "Wow. You're all like super cool. You're mer-," Dan was interrupted when Reagan pushed him into the pool.

"If you tell anybody, me and Madison will beat you to a pulp. Or better yet, we could all use our super cool new powers on you. And to let you know, mine is very pretty when I use it." Reagan threatened. Dan gulped and climbed out and ran inside. They all laughed and walked back inside.

**I think this was a good chapter. Please review. I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me anymore. This is a Nedison and Natan story. **

**Peace Power and Ninjas QK**


	6. The Book

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a week. Thank you for the reviews. I'm so happy. I'm casting a vote. The next chapter is definitely going to be about the full moon, but the problem is that I don't know who to put the trance on. Vote and tell me if it should be Amy, Sinead, Natalie, Reagan, or Madison. Please help! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any of the characters.**

Reagan POV

This was so cool! She had powers and she was a mermaid! Okay that last part was a little girly. She had a tail and when she was in the water, she could swim at supersonic speed. Too bad she couldn't tell anybody because they would totally freak out.

She was at a coffee shop to start off her morning routine. She did this every day. Reagan would go to the coffee shop and buy a Gatorade or something.

Then she would go back to the mansion and run. She really didn't really keep track at how many laps she ran. Then she would go to the mansion's gym and workout for about an hour. After that, she would take a shower.

Once she was done with the routine, she went downstairs for breakfast or lunch.

"_Is it breakfast or lunch? I don't care. I'll eat whatever Nellie gives me. I'm starving." _Reagan thought. She went into the kitchen and devoured the scrambled eggs, waffles, and bacon that Nellie had made. So it was breakfast.

She was going to Amy's room, but on the way there she bumped into someone.

"Hey. Watch it ya klu-," Reagan started, but stopped because she realized who it was. It was Ted. "Sorry," she grumbled.

"Sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was… thinking," he apologized. "So Reagan. Umm… how was your morning?" he asked. He seemed a bit nervous. Reagan was surprised about his sudden question.

She was still hyped up to tell him about it except she couldn't tell him about the tail part. _Dang!_

"It was fine. Just did my morning routine," Reagan replied. For some reason, she always seemed nervous around Ted. A Tomas is never nervous. It was an awkward moment. They shifted uncomfortably. Ted finally spoke up.

"Reagan, can I ask you a question?" he asked. She nodded as he continued. "Well, I was wondering if you would want… to play basketball with me and Ned?" he asked. She was hoping he would ask a different question. She nodded.

Madison was at the end of the hallway making gaging movements. Reagan gave her a death glare. Then Reagan had an idea. "I bet me and Madison could beat you and Ned's butt," Madison was saying no and shaking her head. Sweet revenge.

Reagan ran down the hallway to meet up with Madison. Oh. Madison was going to kill her.

Ted POV

He watched as she ran down the hallway. 'How was your morning?' Really Ted. That is just dumb. He bounded to the end of the hallway to go eat his breakfast. He was so mad at himself.

"_Why didn't I just ask her? I'm just too scared she'll reject me. I'm an Ekat and she's a Tomas. They could never be together," _Ted thought. _"And after what bad things my family had said to her about the bombing was terrible. She probably doesn't like me." _

Sinead had said plenty of bad things that could last a lifetime about the Holt family. It's likely that they won't like the Starlings.

At least Ted could spend a little time with Reagan. She almost seemed nervous. Like a bucket of water would be dumped on her. She's a Tomas! Since when are Tomas scared of water or anything!

"_I have to think about this whole crush thing and how I'm going to deal with it over breakfast." _Ted thought.

Amy POV

Sinead came into Amy's room with a huge book in her hands. Amy's first thought was _"Yay. Sinead brought me another book!"_, but when she saw the mermaid in front of it, she became even more interested. Maybe there was more information on the girls in that book.

"Hey Amy. I found this really good book on mermaids," she said. She flipped to a page and gestured for Amy to read it. Amy read aloud:

"'The legend of the mermaid is a myth. It is just a simple fairytale for kids when they were younger. Although some myths about the mermaid are true. Here are some facts that can happen to a mermaid that also go along with the myth. A mermaid is also partially human. They are human when they are dry, but a few seconds after they touch water, they turn into mermaids. People have said that mermaids have special powers. One can simply explode a bottle of water or any container that has water in it so that means that the container is sadly exploded to shreds. Another can have the power to boil water, freeze it, or move it. A quite extraordinary power is to turn water into a type of glob so that the liquid glob can be used for purposes that only the user can decide,'" Amy read.

She didn't know why Sinead was making her read this if they already knew about that stuff. She looked at Sinead, but she just gestured for her to read more. She kept reading.

"'Legend also says that mermaids always have to beware the full moon. It has been said that the full moon can put the mermaids in a trance. They should not look at the moon's reflection or touch water. They will be put in trance and will become a person that isn't usually like themselves. For instance, one can be a nice person, but under the trance of the full moon, they become self-centered. Even though a mermaid was made on the night of the full moon in the moon pool at an island, the full moon is still dangerous,'" Amy read.

She stared at the book wide-eyed. She couldn't process what she just read. The full moon was tomorrow. All she could manage to say was:

"We have to tell the others,"

**Sorry I didn't update. It's just my teacher. He made us do 100 fact cards and 20 source cards so that's 120 notecards total. I typed it and printed it and it took me awhile. I have a 77 in that class and I practically aced my exam! I thought tests were supposed to be 60% of my grade. That is dumb. Anyways, sorry it's a cliffhanger, but if it wasn't then would you want to read the story. **

**Peace Power And NINJAS! QK**


	7. Full Moon

**Hey I updated quickly because I wanted to make up for the week I abandoned you guys. Sorry. Anyways, I'm bored and getting very lazy at saying the disclaimer. I'm a Tomas. We fight first and talk later. Since only one person reviewed to vote, the winner is Madison! **

**Me: Hey Hamilton. My bud.**

**Hamilton: What? (death glare)**

**Me: Whoa. What did I ever do to you? (laughs nervously)**

**Hamilton: You make fun of my family all the time and you're an Ekat. So we're sworn enemies.**

**Me: Okay. Aren't the branches supposed to get along? First of all, I'm part Tomas too. My dad is a Tomas and my mom is an Ekat. So I'm technically both. I'm smarter and tougher, but don't take that the harsh way. Second, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Hamilton: Why should I? After what you just said to me? No. **

**Me: Fine. I guess you want Sinead to hear this recording of you talking in your sleep. **

**Hamilton: NO! AmianFan14 doesn't own the 39 clues or any of the characters. Now give me the recording.**

**Me: Nope. Because I don't have it! Some Tomas are just idiots, but not me. On with the story. (runs away)**

Madison POV

The usual happened in the morning. Went to the coffee shop, ran at the mansion, went to the gym, and devoured my breakfast. I was walking to my room when I ran into Ned.

"Hey," I said. He looked uncomfortable. Maybe he and Ned were pulling a prank on me that included water. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I heard Ted talking in his sleep," he replied. He hesitated like he didn't want to tell me. "If I tell you. You have to promise that you want tell anybody. Especially Ted and Reagan,"

I nodded and he continued. First, he pulled me into my room and locked the door. First, let me get this straight. When I ran into Ned, I was outside my room so that's why we were outside my room.

"Okay. I heard Ted talking and grabbed a tape recorder just to see what he was saying. He would've noticed me listening over him. Let me show you the recording," he explained.

He pulled out a small tape and played it. It said:

"Reagan…. Do you want to play basketball? (sigh) Stupid Ted. You had to go and mess it up. This is just a confused problem. What am I going to do? I should've just asked her. Whatever,"

It went silent. It took a minute for me to let what I just heard sink in. Ted likes Reagan. That is weird. Reagan was saying the same thing in her sleep one night too. Of course I didn't say that out loud.

We walked out of the room still feeling dazed. How could Reagan like Ted? And how could Ted like her back? It's such a shame not to tell them, but I guess they should just find out for themselves.

Before I knew it, we rounded a corner and noticed Ted and Reagan talking. It looked like an awkward moment so that's why we spied on them.

Ned decided to listen instead of watch. He stayed behind me, out of sight.

If Ned and Ted are pulling of a prank that includes water, then when Reagan gets drenched, she better run to the nearest restroom. I'll beat them up later about it.

Luckily, nothing happened. All I heard was Reagan yelling 'I bet me and Madison could beat you and Ned's butt,' She must've noticed me because I kept making gagging movements. I shook my head saying no, but she just bounded after me.

I motioned for Ned to go somewhere else. She would flip if she found out Ned was spying on her too. All I knew was that I was going to kill her for making me spend time with Ted. I'm not mad about spending some time with Ned.

"Hey Madison. What are doing?" she asked innocently.

I yelled at her for about 5 minutes until I got a text from Amy. It said:

"Be in my room now. It's about the you know what. It's really important,"

"Hey we have to be in Amy's room now,"

We walked to Amy's room and when we did, everybody looked serious.

"_What did I do?" _I thought.

Sinead POV

Amy read the book and she called all the girls. They came and listened to what Amy said. Then her phone buzzed. She read it then groaned.

"There's a party tomorrow and then there's a fireworks show. He says that the fireworks are optional, but we have to attend the party," she said. We all groaned. A party on the full moon wasn't a good idea.

"Come on. Let's get ready for a party," Amy said.

Amy POV

I woke up and immediately remembered that today was the full moon and the day of the party. Fiske said that all the girls had to group up and choose a dress together and the boys had to find something to wear.

The boys had it easy. They just had to find a tuxedo their size and their done, but the girls had to find a dress that looked pretty and that was really hard. Well, it's going to be since Natalie was going to be there.

I brushed my hair out, put on jeans and a t-shirt, and went downstairs. I finished eating and went to Natalie's room, where we were going to find our dresses.

Natalie probably treated us like we were in the army, but we were looking for dresses not training to die. We didn't get to choose our dresses, but we would nod in agreement if we liked it. Pretty much the first dress she pulled out, we liked it.

"Okay girls, line up. We're going to find you dresses," she explained. "This is how it's going to go out. I'll pull out a dress and you'll nod if you like it. Is that clear?" We all nodded. She gestured for me to stand in front of everybody. Gee, she's serious when it comes to fashion.

She examined me for a minute and then ran into her closet. She came back out with a jade green dress that goes down to the floor. There was a big strap of ribbon around the waist with a diamond shape in the center. It was filled with different jewels that brought out the dress itself. I immediately fell in love with it once she pulled it out.

I nodded and she handed it to me so I could change. I came back with the dress on and silver heels that I found. I thought it was a good match. I went back in line. Sinead was up.

She did the same thing as me and when Natalie came back, she had a golden dress with glitter on the waist. It looked like a cage door, but with glitter. The straps had glitter in the center. It was floor length and it was absolutely beautiful.

Sinead went to change and came back with the same silver heels I had. Maybe Natalie had a pair for all of us. Sinead came over and stood by me.

"You look beautiful. Natalie has great taste," Sinead complimented. I agreed and replied "Yeah. She does. You look beautiful too." She smiled.

Madison was next and Natalie was already back from the closet. She was holding a navy blue dress with patterns in different places on the bottom half and the top half was embodied with the jewel type things that were on the bottom half. It also had a jacket.

Madison looked disgusted and shook her head. Natalie shoved it at her and said "Put it on. I know you're not going to like every dress I pull out. To let you know, I'm a lot more vicious than a Tomas when it comes to fashion," Madison gulped and ran to the bathroom.

She came back out in her dress. The dress went down to her feet and the jacket went down to her elbow. She looked pretty and she seemed to like that majority of her body was covered.

Reagan was up and when Natalie pulled out her dress, Reagan tried to look satisfied, but she couldn't hide it. She changed and actually looked satisfied. She wore a dress that had straps, but came together in the center and looked like a scarf. At the waist a diamond looking belt was there. The dress flowed all the way to the floor and she looked pretty in it.

Last was Natalie. She came out with a purple dress that was filled with glitter on the top half. Below her waist, the glitter just separated and was all around the bottom half like they just sprinkled glitter on it. It looked fabulous on Natalie.

"Time for hair," she said happily. We all went to the bathroom and I was the first one to get my hair done. Natalie just curled my hair and put hairspray on it to keep it curled. She put diamond earrings on me. She did the exact same with the others and herself. We all looked beautiful when we were done.

It was time for the party after we were done.

Sinead POV

We were at the top of the stairs and all the boys were waiting for us. I noticed Hamilton was staring at me. I got nervous because I really liked Hamilton.

He looked away like realized he'd been staring. It was like one person was staring at another. The ones I noticed staring was Ned and Ted. Ned was staring at Madison and Ted was staring at Reagan. Did they have a crush on the Holt twins?

The party was being held in the ball room of the mansion. Most of the people there were Madrigals. According to my watch, the full moon will rise in about half an hour. All the windows were opened so the light could be shown. I tried really hard not to look at the window.

All the other girls kept their heads down. We stayed in a group, but it would be sooner or later that someone will ask us to dance. I hoped it would be sooner.

"Umm…..Sinead?" I looked up and saw Hamilton. "Umm….Do you want to dance?" I looked at the others and they just nodded and gestured for me to go, but keep my head down.

"Sure," I replied. He took me to the dance floor. A slow song was playing. Luckily, I made it through the night without getting in a trance. Bad thing was, somebody did get in a trance.

Anyways, he took me to the dance floor and we danced to the song. I kept my head down, but it was kind of hard not to.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean to do that," he said. I looked up confused. "I mean I'm sorry for the Franklin Institute. We didn't mean it,"

Suddenly something exploded. "Reagan," I thought. When I turned around everything around Madison was exploding. She looked really hot.

No, I mean HOT. Her face was really red and she ran over to me. We immediately ran to Amy's room. Everything kept exploding. It was a miracle that we didn't get wet.

"Madison, what's going on!?" I asked. She shrugged and ran out of the room. I locked eyes with Amy and we both thought the same thing. The full moon.

Ned POV

Everything just kept exploding around Madison. I was going to ask her to dance, when she looked out the window and saw the full moon. She looked at her cup of fruit punch and put her fingers in it. Amy stopped it, but she had already touched it.

What's wrong with touching water? Then everything exploded. Madison looked like she was burning up. They ran upstairs. Madison came running down a few minutes later. She ran out the mansion, her blue dress flowing behind her.

Everything went by so fast. I needed some time to process what just happened. Naturally, I went on a boat ride.

I went to the beach and started my boat. I just floated out into the ocean for a while, when I noticed a small fire on Cahill Island. What could cause a fire on an island?

I docked at the island and saw footsteps. Who could be on the island? I saw the fire and walked toward it. All around me, the trees were burning. Then I noticed Madison sitting, with her knees to her chest, the trees burning all around her.

"Madison? What's wrong?" I sat down next to her.

"I can't deal with any of this anymore. It's too complicated," she replied. I looked at her confused.

"Deal with what? What is this?" gesturing all around us. She shrugged.

"Nobody understands. Nobody gets what I'm going through," she said. I know what that feels like. Nobody understands why I'm confused so much! Everything is so confusing.

I realized that I had spoken aloud. Madison was staring at me. Before I knew it, I was leaning in toward her. As soon as our lips touched, my lips were burning. My whole body was dehydrated and the last thing I saw before I passed out was flames circling around us.

Everything went black.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Go to my profile and you'll find the dresses for this chapter. Random questions.**

**What's your favorite chapter? **

**Fruitcake or Vanilla cake? Vanilla**

**How many stories have you written?**

**That's it for now. May the ninjas be with you.**

**Peace Power And NINJAS QK**


	8. Another One?

**Hey. Thank you for the favorites and followers, but I need reviews. I'm watching Eclipse and I'm honestly mad. Why does Bella have to be with Edward? Jacob is cooler and hotter! Bella deserves to be with Jacob! I'm sorry I abandoned you guys and sorry if this is a little OOC on Amy.**

**I do not own the 39 clues, any of the characters, or myself. My mom owns me. And you heard right. I'm putting myself into the story! On with the story before my brothers knock out my ideas with their caroling dogs and cats. XD**

Madison POV

Everything was burning. The trees had patches of fire on them and the bushes were smoking. Ned was lying on the ground, passed out. Flames circled around me and Ned.

I couldn't help, but think that all this was my fault. The reason Ned was out cold. The reason there were flames on Cahill Island. All of it was my fault.

I know I've only been a mermaid for a few days, but it's still too hard to handle. Ned was mostly my best friend and I told him everything. Well, not everything. Only things that isn't embarrassing.

It killed me that I couldn't tell Ned about the tail and I couldn't handle keeping it a secret. It was too much.

It was barely dawn and I had no idea why I was acting crazy, but that didn't cross my mind. All I was thinking was that I was meant to be alone and that everything messed up because of me. The party was ruined because of me. Ned was passed out because of me. Everything was my fault.

I heard footsteps, but I stayed in my position. Hugging my knees to my chest. All the girls came over wearing jackets with hoodies.

"Madison, listen to me," Amy said calmly. "You're under the trance of the full moon. We need to get you out of here and take you back to the mansion." She tried putting a jacket on me, but I swatted it away.

"Nobody cares about me. Why do you bother?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said "Because we're your friends and we care about you,"

She looked at the others and they seemed to understand. Sinead picked up Ned and took him to the boat.

She came back and they all picked me up and started walking.

I fought and kicked, but with Reagan, they could hold me. We were on our way to the moon pool.

Reagan POV

Madison kept kicking me in the face. We took her to the moon pool and dumped her in. We went in and held her back so she could float. She closed her eyes, relaxed, and then the water started to boil.

"Madison, wake up!" we yelled. She was still floating in the water with her eyes closed. The water was still boiling and it burned, but I didn't care. Madison had to wake up. She's my sister.

Suddenly the water stopped boiling and the full moon was no longer shining on us. Madison opened her eyes. She looked at us and then looked around. She groaned and asked, "Did I get too much moon last night?" We all nodded and she groaned again.

"Come on. Let's go home," Amy said and we all swam home. Ned could find his way home.

Brianna POV (me)

"Marcos, stop it! Get off of me!" I yelled. Marcos tackled me. I guess I deserved it. I did call him a name that he doesn't like.

My name is NOT Marc!" he yelled. "It's Marcos!"

This all happened because I called him Marc.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to the library when I saw Marcos. _

"_Hey, Marc!" I yelled, hoping for the right reaction. He turned around and ran after me. I smiled and bolted._

_Marcos is an athlete. He's not very smart, but he's really tall. He's my height, but he runs really fast. Faster than me. I'm a bit more nerdy (like reading books), but I'm also athletic._

_He caught up with me and tackled me. It hurt when he crashed into me, but I didn't cry out because I didn't want to sound like a baby, especially in front of Marcos. I did want him to get off of me. We were in an awkward position. He was on top of me._

_End of flashback_

"Okay, sorry," I apologized. "I won't do it again."

He got off of me and sat down.

"Where are we?" he asked.

It was then that I wondered where we were. We were in somebody's lawn. I looked up and there was a mansion. Something had caught my eye. I walked over to the tree and picked up a book. I almost dropped the book. It was the Mark of Athena. I really wanted to read this book so I sat down and read it. Marcos sat down next to me. I just wouldn't stop smiling.

"Has anybody ever told you that you look cute when you read?" he asked.

I just blushed and shook my head. "Just you," I replied. I heard footsteps and I shut the book and stood up. A girl with red-dish hair was coming over.

"Umm. E-excuse me," she stuttered. "But t-that's my b-book."

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to read this book," I handed her the book, grabbed Marcos' hand, and led him away. We had to get home anyway, the boys will be starving. We picked up McDonalds and when we got home the boys were fighting.

Marcos POV

The boys were kicking, fighting, and punching. Brianna yelled something and the boys lined up front and center. It was like they were in the army. There was crying in the background and she sighed. She handed me the bag. "Feed them," she said. She grabbed a bottle with juice and went to our room to put the baby to sleep.

I handed out the burgers and ate mine. See, our house has only two rooms. The boys got to pick who slept in which room. They thought it was funny to put me, Brianna, and Kriss in the same room and Kriss was a baby. The boys had the other room.

The house was decorated with blue and gold wallpaper. Pictures of dragons and bears were on the wall. Her parents decorated the house. Brianna kept it there because those were her favorite colors and those were her favorite animals. Crazy, huh. Tomas, Ekat.

Her mom was an Ekat and her dad was a Tomas. All her brothers were Tomas and she was the only one that was both. Her brothers knew what she was and what they were. Brianna just didn't know. Her parents didn't want anybody to know that there was child born into two branches. Once Brianna found out, the branches would find out too and they would have a big fight on which branch could have her.

We all ate and went to bed. Kriss was fast asleep in his crib by Brianna's bed and Brianna… she was staring at the ceiling. I knew what she was thinking about. She was a mermaid, her parents left her, and they left her with 4 brothers, 1 cousin that moved in with them long before, and a baby to care for and feed.

I couldn't blame her.

-Next day-

We went to the park. Me, Brianna, and Kriss left the boys at the park and went to the café. People kept staring, but Brianna ignored them.

"Can I hold him?" I asked. She nodded and handed the baby to me. Just then, Giovanna came over and she hand an open water bottle. Andrea "accidently" bumped into her and knocked over the water all over Brianna.

"I'm sorry," Giovanna said. Her friends stifled a laugh. Brianna just jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She was going to beat the crap out of them when she comes back. Giovanna sat down and her friends just went off. Leaving me alone with… Giovanna.

Giovanna had a big mole on her chin and she was a Tomas. An ugly one at that.

"Oh, hey Marcos. I didn't see you there. I really did do that on accident," she said. I just gave her a death glare. "Why do you hang out with that nerd? She's an Ekat. You could be with me,"

I shook my head. "First, you're really ugly and mean. Second, we're not even sure what branch she's in," I argued. I was getting angry. Sure, Brianna was an Ekat/Tomas, but that doesn't mean she has to be viewed as an Ekat. "I'm on good terms with the Holts so I can get them,"

"What are they gonna do? They're a weak dishonoring family," she said. "Look, I really like you. We are Tomas so we need to be together. The branch would want it," She's not a Lucian. She can't fool me.

"Leave me alone," I said. Brianna came out and Giovanna sensed that and never left. Brianna saw her there and walked over.

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat," Giovanna didn't move. That made her mad. She grabbed the chair, turned it, and tipped it over. "I'm sorry, but I think you forgot that you weren't welcomed" I almost burst out laughing. She grabbed the baby and the bag and walked off.

Amy POV

It was sad. After I find out that Ian likes me, we have to erase his memory. Sinead, Natalie, and I decided to do that. Sinead made a machine that erases a point in a person's memory. Dan is not going to keep the secret so Sinead erased his memory.

Ian was just going to blackmail one of us when he gets angry so we decided to erase the time he found out. Practically, none of them know and all of us (the girls) do not have a boyfriend. It's better that way. It's going to be hard to have a boyfriend with all the mermaid stuff going on. Plus, I'm not even sure I like Ian. He leaned in first so I didn't start it.

I was at the park and I saw this girl. It was the same girl who was reading my book. I just finished the book now so I guess she could read it now. I walked over.

"H-hi," I stuttered. I really need to get rid of that. "You were reading this book and I was just wondering if you still wanted to read it," She looked at me and I noticed the baby. Why does a kid have a baby? Probably her brother, but where are her parents?

"I kinda have a baby in my hands," she replied. "You can sit down though," She patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"You like reading?" I asked. She nodded. The baby was asleep. "What's his name?"

"Kriss. Spelled K-R-I-S-S. People always get that mixed up," she laughed.

"Where are Kriss' parents?" I asked and I knew as soon as I said it that it was a bad topic. Her face looked sad.

"They're not here. They…left," she said. "And now they're dead." I felt sorry for her. Her parents died too? Where does she live? How does she eat? It was like she was reading my mind because the next thing she said was an explanation. "I live in my parent's house, but they don't live there with me. I was 8 when they left. For 8 years my parents trained me hard for everything. I learned to read in kindergarten, played baseball since I was 3, and so many other things. My dad trained me sports and my mom trained me other things. I would always ask why I was doing this and why the boys weren't training. Mom said it was because I'm a girl and I need to be trained right. I would always get mad at that answer because it wasn't a very logical answer. I went along with what they told me. Mom told me how to cook. Mom would always tell me that I'm smart, athletic, and pretty and that it was a good combination. We would always move if my parents thought there was threats around. I don't know why. We settled in Attleboro when I was 8. I'm the second oldest. Weird things started happening. My best friend Marcos helped me through those things. 8 was when I started wearing jeans all the time instead of Prada because I got this skin disorder. My parents had a lot of money. I went to this island on a full moon and the day after that was when the weird things happened," Could she be a mermaid too? No, not possible. "I've always been bullied and I would act shy sometimes and if I was mad, I felt like punching somebody. Of course, I've always wanted everyone to be peaceful and quiet and sometimes I wish my brothers would shut up. The night my parents left, I didn't cry. I just simply watched. Mom told me that I needed to watch my brothers and take care of them. She said she loved me and that she couldn't be around anymore because there was a threat," she wasn't crying, but I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "I asked 'Why can't we move like we always do?' she just shook her head and said that "they" would just follow us and that's why we need to go away. She said not to answer the door to anyone. She said something about the branches as she walked off," I was stiff. This girl can be Cahill, but shouldn't she know? "The next day, Marcos came by and asked if he could stay with us because his parents kicked him out. I believed that. Marcos got in so much trouble I wouldn't be surprised if he got kicked out of the house at age 8. I spent 2 years with the boys and I watched them grow up as if they were my children and I acted as if they were. If anything happened to them, I would simply die. I couldn't live without any of them, but I would go on living because I need to be strong for the other ones. The night of my 10th birthday, I heard crying outside the door. I opened it and there was a baby wrapped in blankets and a note tucked in it. I grabbed the note and read it. It said: 'Dear Brianna, You know I love you. This is your baby brother Kriss. H was born on August 8. I'm very sorry for sending you something so important on your birthday. Your Father and I might not live on tonight and when the police gather the evidence, they'll find a device and put it with all the other evidence. They'll send you a letter claiming that your Father and I are dead, but they won't make a move to go get you. They'll look at the device and it'll flash whenever it's looked directly at. The flash will erase a certain part of their memory and the device erased the murder scene and they won't go get you. Take care of them all and don't forget I love you.' I dropped the note, fell down to my knees, and picked up the baby and started crying. I wouldn't stop crying until the end of that day. There was a letter in the mail saying that my parents were dead and I cried harder than before. I stopped crying after a while, but I still couldn't shake that feeling. Kriss walked his first steps a few weeks ago and I was so happy. I'm turning 12 in a couple days. I want to feel like I have a family on my birthday, but I don't have a family," she sighed and I grabbed her hand.

"Come on," I said. "You can live with us. Go get your brothers." She smiled and ran to the park. Everybody is going to be surprised.

-Later-

I saw the boys and they all looked like the Holts. All of them except Brianna. She looked regular sized. She has to be an Ekat, but why do her brothers look like a Tomas.

She really amazed me. She's an Ekat and she hates textbooks. I mean, all Ekats love reading textbooks and she hates them. Though, I'm still wondering about the island and full moon thing. Could she actually be one of us? I found my answer for that question later on.

Dan put a prank in my room…again. Me and Brianna were on our way to my room to talk. The door was cracked open a little and I recognized it as a prank. Before I could warn her, she opened the door and the water poured all over her. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I walked around the water and closed my door. I opened the bathroom door and almost thought I was in a dream. Brianna was lying on the floor with a tail.

"Umm, I'm a mermaid," she said. This can't be real.

**Like I said, I'm sorry if it's a little OOC on Amy, but I think it was necessary. Yes, I have 4 brothers and a cousin that moved in with us, but that's all. No other person that lives with me. Kriss is actually 6, but I think he was cuter as a 1 year old. He was so small. Giovanna was an actual bully to me and I hated her. She had a crush on Marcos and I did too so she just decided that we were all buddy-buddy with me just because we like the same guy. My parents aren't dead. They're very much alive. I've always been wondering what it would be like if me, my brothers, and my cousin lived by our self with no parents and they were dead. It's sad, but sometimes I feel like my life is too perfect and I just want some action in it, but the Lord just wants my life to be without sin and sadness. The Lord is watching over every one of us and he cares. QK**

**Team Jacob or Edward? Team Jacob! Werewolf!**

**Harry Styles or Justin Bieber? Harry Styles.**

**Pizza or ice cream? Ice cream, but it has to be chocolate.**

**Thank you for reading and review. Sorry if it was centered on me for most, but I'm the new girl. Now you know why there hasn't been much Amian or Natan and now they're going back to being shy and not showing their true feelings.**

**Peace Power And NINJAS! QK**


	9. Meet the Cahills

**Hey. People are starting to review. Thank you to those of you who are team Jacob and like Harry Styles more! I chose that, but if I had to choose between Taylor Lautner and Harry Styles, I'd choose Taylor. **

**Okay, so somebody (no names, *Cough* Michelle) said that the story is very confusing when I come into the story. Let me clear it up. Brianna (me) is an 11 year old girl who watches 5 boys with no parents. For 8 years before her parents left, her parents trained her hard since she was Tomas/Ekat and her brothers weren't she needed all the training she could get. Her parents hired Lucians and Janus to teach their daughter. The Tomas and Ekat stuff came naturally. They did this because they knew that the branches would come after them sooner or later. She's watched 4 of them since she was 8, also the time of her becoming a mermaid so even more stress. That was when Kriss came in. She barely got her almost one year old baby brother when she was celebrating her 10****th**** birthday. Her parents died when she was that age too. She's always watched 5 Tomas boys (so it was really rough around the house) and only had 2 rooms. Herself, Marcos, and Kriss sleep in one room and Jaime, Wiggles, and Gustavo sleep in the other. After their parents death, Brianna would get money from selling signed CD's or tickets to anyone and her parents left her their credit card, debit card, and password to the bank account. She's been a mermaid for 3 years. Also the same amount of time she's been without parents watching her 4 brothers and a friend. Since her parents trained her with the skills of all the branches, she can draw and sing, she can play sports and fight, she's really smart, and she has the skills of a Lucian. They still have enough money to go to school so they are enrolled in school.**

**Me: Yo, Jonah.**

**Jonah: Yo, homie. What you need?**

**Me: Man, you know me. Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jonah: Sure, anything for my almost #1 homie. AmianFan14 don't own the 39 clues or any of the characters. **

**Me: Thanks now get away. You call me your almost #1 homie. You must be trippin. Now let's get on with this story. (Mad face)**

Amy POV

I couldn't process what I was seeing. Brianna was lying on the floor with a tail! Wait… she said she was acting all weird when she was around 8. So she's been a mermaid for 3 years already and it's almost 4 years now. I can't believe Brianna had to deal with being a mermaid at 8 and she still had to witness her parents leaving them. It was unbelievably amazing that she could still hold herself together. After all that's happened to her and she can still be happy. I guess she had to because I know I just couldn't fall apart in front of Dan and she couldn't fall apart in front of her brothers. I had to stay strong and so did she. I didn't even notice when she held her fist over her tail. I did notice when the steam rose from her tail and she had legs again, but then I went back into my reverie.

"Amy?" she said, but it sounded more like a question. "Are you okay? Please don't tell anybody about me. I've tried really hard to keep this secret and…" she went on and on. She then snapped me out of my newly made reverie.

"No Brianna. I'm just surprised, that's all," I told her. "Can you go get your brothers? I think I saw them go to the gym," She nodded and went to the door, but then she paused.

"Where's Kriss?" she asked nervously.

"He's in the gym with your brothers," I reassured her. "They said they would take care of him."

She nodded and asked another question. "Are we cool about the whole mermaid thing?" I nodded and she walked on satisfied. I sighed.

Time for her to meet the family.

Ian POV

Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? It's probably just nothing.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked. "I'm famished." They all looked at me.

"First, it's Nellie," Dan replied. "Second, she went back to college this morning."

"Who's gonna feed us?" Hamilton asked. "Oh, we could go somewhere."

Natalie and Daniel grinned and they yelled at the same time, but they said different things.

"Olive Garden!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Cici's Pizza!" Dan exclaimed.

They both glared at each other and then the arguing started. They yelled and argued until we were all arguing. Except for me. I was too focused on trying to figure out what it was that I had forgotten.

I saw Amy walk in dazed and I couldn't help notice how… I can't even finish that thought. I just can't believe I might be falling for a peasant.

"EVERYBODY, STOP YELLING NOW!" someone yelled. We all snapped our heads to the voice and the girl standing there flinched back at our sudden fierceness. "P-p-please don't s-s-scream. I-i-it's g-getting on m-my n-n-nerves."

We all burst out laughing. She seemed like such a strong girl when she got our attention, but when we looked at her, she just stuttered. We didn't even know who this girl even was.

What a very good first impression for the Cahills.

**Hope you like it. I don't stutter, but I do when I get really nervous. Like, meeting new people kind of nervous. I hide my face behind my hair and the words just won't come out. Other than that, I'm a really crazy and fun person once you get to know me. Please review. Hope you understood my explanation.**

**Peace Power And NINJAS QK**


	10. The File

**Hey. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated and, believe me, there are reasons. I have softball practice right after school everyday 'till 8 so I have to go to bed as soon as I get home. Then, my brother's games are late at night. :'(**

**So I kinda made a mistake. The ages are all wrong so here are the actual ages.**

**Kriss is 1. Wiggle and Gustavo are 10. Dan, Natalie, Brianna, and Marcos are 11. Jaime, Reagan, and Madison are 13. Hamilton, Sinead, Ned, Ted, Ian, and Amy are 14.**

**You're probably dying to read this update and you might not even read the disclaimer, but just know that I'm really sorry for not updating. That was a horrible time period. :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or the characters. :(**

**Brianna POV**

This is really getting me mad. Everybody is laughing at me! I had to open my enormous mouth and try and be strong. They looked at me and guess what happened. I stuttered and now they're all laughing at me. Just because I seemed to be responsible when I got their attention, doesn't mean I don't stutter when a bunch of people, that I don't know, stare at me.

The only quiet place that I could think of was a library. I wonder if they had a library in this mansion of theirs.

Some of the kids were rolled over laughing and some of them were standing there fabulously and laughing like they were really good super models.

I backed up and asked Amy where the library was. She seemed a bit surprised that I asked and then gave the directions.

Somebody grabbed my arm and I looked back to see who it was. "Where are you going?" Marcos asked.

"You really think I'm going to stay in here while everybody is laughing at me?" I whispered. "No, I'm going to the only place that I can think, the library. You just calm them down," and with that, I left and headed off to the library.

-awesome page break-

The sounds got quieter and quieter as I kept walking. I was so lost in thought that I did't realize where I was going. I ended up at a door in he middle of the hallway. I was curious and walked in.

It was a small room. There were cabinets everywhere. I opened a drawer and found documents with names at the top. I pulled one and recognized the name immediately. It was Mr. Lewis from third grade. He was our gym coach and he always pointed me out when I did anything wrong. Every teacher did. It was mostly all my math, science, social studies, reading, and PE teachers. Others would point me out too, but not as much as the others.

All my teachers were strict. Math would make me do extra problems. Science would make me do extra labs. Social Studies would give me extra worksheets. Reading would give me extra books to read and write a summary for each chapter. PE would make me do more exercise. But none of those things were barely even hard. They were actually fun.

I read Mr. Lewis' file and apparently he was a Tomas. (Whatever that was) It had a list of students that could be possible Tomas' and my name was on there!

Maybe I was in these files so I went to the A section and skimmed through the names. I finally found my name and pulled it.

Brianna Aragon

Branch: Tomas/Ekaterina

Age:11

Gender: Female

Race: Hispanic

Hair: Brownish black

Eyes: Brown

May be a possible Tomas or Ekaterina. Has 4 brothers. Luis, Jaime, Kriss, and Gustavo. Current leader of the house is Marcos Saldivar. Is a Tomas and said to be asked by parents, Maria and Luis Aragon, to watch over the mixed girl of the 2 branches. Brothers are all Tomas.

That was all that was there and in the back was a picture of me from 6th grade. And yes, the school year is almost over and I'm still in 6th grade.

It was weird. It's like these people stalked me and found out every single detail about me to my hair and to the color of my eyes. I quickly shut the drawer and left the room.

"What're you doing in there?"said a voice behind me as I quietly closed the door. I turned around quickly and hid the file behind my back. It was Amy.

"Umm, nothing. Just lost my way to the uh library," I answered. "I looked in there to see if that was the library, but it wasn't. I swear I didn't take anything." I slid the file between my legs to where she couldn't see it there and held my hands up. Something I learned from one of the teachers my parents hired when I was little.

"Ok, but the library is just around the hall," she said.

"Well thanks. I'll just be heading over there." I thanked her. I grabbed the file and quickly walked away with out her noticing it.

I need to find out how these people knew so much about me.

**Well that's it. Sorry such a cliffhanger. And sorry I haven't updated in over 2 months. Been busy. I hope you liked it and please review. **

**Ok so I'm announcing a little contest. The winner gets a sneak peek of the next chapter. You need to create a fic about any couple in the 39 clues fanfic. It has to have a little romance and whatever other genre you want. **

**Review please. **

**Peace Power And NINJAS QK**


End file.
